


Lolix Oneshots

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Massaging, Stab Wound, more tags will be added if necessary, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will show you the relationship between Felix and Locus. Some might be super sweet, and others sad and heart wrenching. You can probably find out which will be which from the title of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “How can anyone not be afraid of love?”

**Author's Note:**

> -This chapter was inspired by a tumblr post where you have to explain a quote. Gotta say thanks to a friend who chose #29 which is "Prepare to Be Amazed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was inspired by a tumblr post where you have to explain a quote. Gotta say thanks to a friend who chose #13 which is "How can anyone not be afraid of love?"

Locus watched the snow fall through the coffee shop's window; eyes looking back at Felix every so often. Earlier, Felix insisted to buy him a coffee. Surprised by Felix's sudden generosity, Locus accepted  his payment.

Locus looked down at the coffee he was given. The thought still lingering of why Felix wasn't being so stingy with his money today. Locus eyes caught the small movements of Felix's hands. On closer look, his hands were shaking whenever they weren't placed on the table

"Felix," He looked down at his coffee. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? What makes you say that?" 

"First of all, you bought me something, and you never buy anyone anything. Two, your hands are shaking." 

"I- Are you upset that I bought you something?"

"You never buy anything for someone else, Felix."

"Well, take it as a sign of gratitude, dick head. Be glad I bought a coffee for you."

"Then why the hell are your hands shaking."

"Locus, it's winter, and-"

Locus cut him off. "Not any of that bullshit, Felix. I want the truth."

The smirking face that was once on Felix turned into an empty look.

"How can anyone," Felix paused "Not be afraid of love." The once bright bounty hunter now has a regretful stare.

Locus looked down at his coffee; the liquid shaking with every movement.

"You trust them to take care of you, and hope that they return that trust."

For a moment, a look of realization was all over Felux's face, but it quickly disappeared into a smirk. 

"Is that right?" Felix took a drink of his coffee. "Now you owe me eight bucks." 


	2. "Prepare To Be Amazed"

The door slammed shut behind Felix.

"What a crummy apartment." Felix walked into the main room of where Locus and him will be staying. 

"It'll only be for a few days. Once we get enough information to track down George Liebham; we'll be out of here." Locus loosens the tie around his neck.

"Great." He rolled his eyes. Felix wandered throughout the apartment; eyes scanning every nook. 

The search concluded in a bit of disgust. Finding mold and rotting wood wouldn't be considered a good thing by many.

_Why did Mason hook us up in such a low grade apartment?_

 Felix walked back into the main room; Locus sitting down on the floor, since there wasn't really any other sanitary place to sit.

"So," Felix started. "Got any family? Like back at home?"

"Why do you ask?"

"One, because I'd rather not listen to every single creak of this building. Two, we don't have much else to do."

Felix could hear a faint sigh before Locus started talking. 

"Not sure if they're alive anymore."

Felix whistles. "Wow, isn't that fine and dandy."

"You asked."

 "Yeah," Felix sat down next to Locus. "I did."

"How did you even meet Siris?"

"Oh, that sure is one story to tell." Felix winked. "Prepare to be amazed." He said sarcastically.

 


	3. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Felix and Locus moved in together  
> Felix started small harmless pranks on Locus.  
> Thus, starting a terrible prank war that ends terribly.

Its been at least a week after Locus and Felix moved in together. A good sized apartment that had basic necessities was all they really needed.

Felix, being the literal jerk that he is, thought pranking Locus was a good idea.

It was very early in the morning, and Locus was getting up for his shower. He turned on the water and stepped in. It was an actually calming shower for him; it gives him a place to think without any nuisances. 

He looked down at his hands; they were red. Specifically, the water was red, and a very sweet smell came from it. 

A sharp annoyed sigh came from Locus. "Felix!" He shouted loud enough, so he could hear him through the sound of the shower.

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed into clothes, Locus opened the door to the room they shared.

Felix looked asleep at first look, but Locus knew better.

"You better explain why the water in the shower is red, you little prick."

Felix snorted and started laughing.

"I-I can't believe that actually worked."

Thus, creating a terrible prank war between the two.

Like, Locus sticking sticky notes all over Felix's car, or Felix dying his partners tooth brush, so Locus' teeth were red for an entire day.

But this next prank would change them forever.

Felix came home late from the bar; wanting something to do with his Sunday evening.

"I'm back, Locus." Felix called, but there wasn't a response. 

Felix didn't think much of it; his partner left without saying anything to him quite often.

He walked into the kitchen and found someone on the floor.

Locus lied on the floor, fake blood surrounding him, and plastic knife in his stomach.

Felix started to laugh; waiting for Locus to sit up and be okay. "Uh, Locus? I get it; you really got me."

Felix kneeled down next to Locus, and pulled out the knife in his stomach. A metal knife.

"Uh, Locus." He looked at the real wound. "Locus, come on wake up! This is all fake and you're gonna sit up and be fine any moment now!" He started shaking him. "Locus!"

He put his hand on Locus' wrist; trying to find a pulse.

No heartbeat.


	4. "It's 8:30, I have a hangover, and you're annoying me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter was inspired by a tumblr post where you have to explain a quote. Gotta say thanks to a friend who chose #20 which is "Its 8:30, I have a hangover,and you're annoying me."

A pounding voice and a painful headache stirred Felix awake. His mouth was parched and his mind was hazy. 

"Felix, you need to wake up." A hand gently shook his shoulder.

_Was I out drinking again?_

Felix ignored the calls from Locus, and tried to focus on what happened the night before. Unsuccessful, Felix looked up at his partner.

"What do you want." He grumbled, looking for the time.

"I want you to get out of bed."

Felix turned away from Locus; wrapping himself in more blankets.

"Felix." Locus' tone of voice raising.

"God, can you just-" Felix rubbed his temples." It's 8:30, I have a hangover, and you're annoying me, so can you just leave."

"Felix this is my apartment."

That sent a shiver down his spine as a millions thoughts flooded into his head.

_How did I get in here?_

_Does that mean this is his bed?_

_Did we have sex last night?_

Felix sat up, giving Locus a stern look.

"How did I end up here."

"You were too drunk to drive, and you needed a place to stay."

"So you dropped me off at _your_ house?" 

"I don't think you would want me in your home anyways." Locus walked out of the room.

_Dammit._


End file.
